The broad goal of this research is an increased understanding of the relationship between personality factors and coronary heart and coronary artery disease. Subjects will consist of cardiac patients with angiographically documented coronary disease and a matched group of apparently healthy men, some of whom are at risk of heart disease by virtue of their personality type. Using a standardized clinical interview, we will be measuring a so-called Type A personality pattern, which has been associated with increased prevalence and incidence of coronary disease. The proposed research will then focus on several related issues. First, we will examine patterns of responding on speed and intellectual tasks as a function of both magnitude of coronary disease documented by angiography, and presence of pre-disposing Type A personality. Previous research indicates that both patients with clinical coronary disease and symptom-free Type A subjects exhibit impaired performance. Therefore, we will conduct a series to examine attitudinal and personality mechanisms which may be involved in impaired performance. We will also examine the effects of participation in an exercise and dietary therapy program on personality and behavior. Subsequently, data obtained from the Type A standard clinical interviews will be analyzed item-by-item in order to determine the particular aspects of personality pattern which most closely relate to magnitude of angiographically documented coronary disease. Implications of the research for developing attitudinal, personality and response measures of CAD presence and CAD risk, as well as for understanding characteristics of coronary-prone individuals are presented.